Forgotten
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Set just after Ayumu loses his memory.


Ayumu blinks as he stares up at his ceiling, it was early but he felt like he needed to get out of bed for something. Slowly lifting himself up he glances around his room, it was normal, everything was in its place.

"Breakfast?" Ayumu asks himself as he drags himself completely out of bed and stands still looking around feeling very lost, "But why? I normally just grab a piece of bread..."

Moving towards his clothes he laid out the night before he quickly changed, he remembers showering just before going to bed, also staying up reading his text books for an upcoming test. When he fell asleep he was not to sure.

Suddenly he places his index and middles finger over his neck, feeling for his pulse. There it was pumping strongly. Frowning at his own actions he turns and heads out of his room, making his way down the hallway and then down the stairs he listened out for something, something he did not know.

"What is wrong with me today?" Ayumu asks himself as he moves into his living room, he stares at the table in the centre of the room for a moment, for some reason he thought someone would be there.

A gently knock at the front door caused him to pause, glancing over at the clock he wondered who it could be at this time of the morning.

"Coming!" Ayumu calls lightly as he heads towards it, on opening it he finds himself staring at a young woman in a long white coat, she had very very long grey hair which was up in pigtails.

"Good morning, Aikawa Ayumu-san." She said with a gently calm voice, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." Ayumu answers as he continues to stare his eyes lost focus for a moment and then he smiles, "Good morning, Dai-sensei. What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing much," Dai-sensei says as she placing one hand on her cheek and smiled brightly, "I was just checking up on you, since you did hit your head hard yesterday."

"Oh? … Yes, thank you." Ayumu says as he starts to remember the events that happened the day before, he fell down hard in call and everyone had been worried for him, "I'm fine now."

"That's good to hear," Dai-sensei said happily as she turn slightly and motioned someone behind her, "This is Haruna, a student of mine, she seems to have lost something in the area you was in, have you seen it?"

Ayumu blinks down at the young girl who was glaring hard at him, for a moment he felt like he knew her or had seen her somewhere before.

"No, sorry. I can not help you." Ayumu said with a little laugh.

"Useless." Haruna spat out as she turns and walks away.

"Aaahh... Sorry about my student. She get like that with people she does not know," Dai-sensei said as she watches her go, turning back to him she gave him another smile, "Also these girls," she went on to say as she held up a photo to him showing a pale haired girl with haunted eyes and a dark haired woman with sharp green eyes, "If you find Haruna item and can not find her, ask these girls if you see them."

"Sure. I'll do that." Ayumu replies as he forces his eyes away from the younger looking girl in the photo.

"Oh, but they may not know who you are," Dai-sensei said with a bright smile seemingly pleased with something, "So you must tell them you know me."

"Oh okay, will do." Ayumu said with a firm nod, then steps back about to say goodbye.

"One more thing," Dai-sensei says as her eyes narrow slightly but never losing that gently loving tone, "How does it feel to be alive?"

"Alive?" Ayumu asks in confusion, "I was not aware I was dead."

"You're not. That was why I asked." Dai-sensei said with a little bit of a giggle, "Complete school, get a good job, meet someone, fall in love, marry, have lots of children, have a long life and die happy."

"Right...Thank you very much." Ayumu says with a deep bow to her words, while he did not understand them. As he raised himself up the young woman with ridiculously long hair was gone. "Well that was strange..." he mumbles to himself as he closes the door, "Wait who was that again?!"

Shaking his head he turns and smiles, her last words floated in his mind. Walking towards the kitchen the felt the feeling of having losing something slowly begin to fade.


End file.
